


Sacrifice

by Avirra



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: TOS Episode : The Empath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranded on a doomed planet, Spock and McCoy must deal with a race whose goals are unknown, but whose methods are lethal. Rating for mild profanity and violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.635

Emergency orders have been received and we are diverting us our course to the Minarian system. A team of two Federation scientists have been stationed on the second planet of the system for the past three years to record data as the star that is the sun of the Minarian system approaches its nova phase. Starfleet Command is concerned because the last three sets of scheduled reports have not been sent and no contact has been able to be made with the science outpost.

There is a possibility that the outpost's ability to transmit has been adversely affected by the solar flares from the unstable star. As the closest ship to the system, we have been ordered to check on the well-being of the scientists and retrieve the collected data. If the star has become dangerously unstable, we will evacuate the scientists and transport them to the nearest Starbase.

* * *

As Kirk finished his log entry, there was a request for entry to his quarters. The door slid open and revealed the form of the Enterprise's CMO, Leonard McCoy, who came in bearing a small tray.

"Spock told me that your meal got interrupted by a priority message from Starfleet."

A grin formed as Kirk saw the stack of sandwiches and the pair of mugs.

"You joining me, Bones?"

Moving over to place the tray on the table, McCoy shrugged.

"Need to eat myself, so figured I'd take care of two things with one tray if you're alright with it."

Standing and stretching, Kirk came over to the table. Spotting an apple he hadn't seen before on the tray, he snatched it up and took a bite before answering.

"A little company to go with the food sounds great."

The two sat across from each other, eating in silence at first as Kirk thought about their new orders and McCoy watched the expressions playing across Kirk's face. Swallowing a sip of coffee, McCoy spoke.

"You seem to have a lot of things running through your mind, Jim. Anything you can talk about?

"Are you asking as my friend, my doctor, or my CMO, Bones?"

McCoy lifted up in mug of coffee as if in a salute as he spoke.

"Whichever one you feel free to talk with."

That got a desired chuckle from Kirk.

"It's our new orders. We're going to check on and probably evacuate a pair of scientists. I was thinking that they say it takes a special sort of individual to do our jobs. but I can't imagine doing what they've been doing. Two people living in a science outpost for three years - the only people on the entire planet - running tests and collecting data on a dying star. I would have gone stir-crazy after the first month."

Shaking his head, McCoy laughed.

"Month, hell. You'd have been crawling up the walls after the first week. So, what is this system?"

"Minara. I've already sent the course change to the helm so we should be there in a couple of days. I'd like for you to beam down to check out the scientists yourself, Bones, but hopefully it's an equipment malfunction that has kept them from sending their reports and not their health."

"Sure thing, Jim. I'll get my kit ready. Are you going down yourself?"

Polishing off his last sandwich, Kirk picked his apple back up.

"That depends on what we find when we get there. Guess I'd better finish this off and grab some sleep. I've got a doctor who's an absolute bear about me not getting enough rest."

Snorting, McCoy picked up his mug and took a final gulp of coffee.

"Sounds like he's a sensible sort to me. Want me to tuck you in?"

"Does a bedtime story come with it?"

"Infant."

Both men began laughing as they straightened up the table together. Picking up the tray to take back with him, McCoy paused by the door.

"We have any details on the outpost personnel?"

"Already sent it to you, Bones. Leave it for tomorrow and get some rest yourself."

"Will do. Night, Jim."

"Night, Bones."


	2. Chapter 2

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.635

We will soon be close enough to commence long range scanning to evaluate the Minarian sun. Lieutenant Uhura is continuing to attempt to contact the outpost as well as monitoring all frequencies for any sort of distress signal. So far, nothing but silence.

* * *

In his office, McCoy was looking over the records that Starfleet has sent on the two scientists. Doctor Davis Ozaba. fifty-one year old male. Born on the Cygnia Minor colony, traveled to Earth to continue his education. Graduated with a doctorate in astrophysics. No recorded congenital health problems. Doctor Jason Linke, forty-eight year old male. Born and educated on Earth, also with a doctorate is astrophysics. Also nothing outstanding in his past medical records.

Between the two men, they had a lengthy bibliographies and most of their writings centered on theories of cycles that stars went through. All in all, McCoy could see why the pair had volunteered for the lonely mission of gathering data on Minara II. It was, quite literally, a once in a lifetime opportunity for them.

A conference with Spock over breakfast had given him an idea of what sort of injuries might be expected. The dying star was likely causing seismic activity, so that meant broken bones were a possibility. Radiation shouldn't currently be a problem, but depending on how rapidly the star was deteriorating, the planet could become uninhabitable very soon. If the solar flares were disrupting other equipment along with communications, malnutrition might also be a factor.

Pulling in his staff and explaining the situation, McCoy considered all of their suggestions, then condensed the list down to the most likely needed items and then further reduced that list to remove the items that could wait until the men had been beamed aboard. That left him with a reasonably sized kit to take with him to the surface. Satisfied with his preparations, the finalized kit was put to the side and McCoy began his usual daily tasks.

On the Bridge, Kirk turned his attention to the viewscreen when Spock announced they were now within range to begin long-range sensor readings. Minara, a red supergiant star, could already be seen. He looked at its image for a few minutes before looking over to Spock.

"Preliminary readings?"

"Readings indicate that the star has already begun to collapse, Captain. Far earlier than original estimates."

Spock's eyebrows canted at the angle that Kirk had come to equate with the Vulcan studying a chess board after a move had been made that he hadn't foreseen.

"By these readings, I cannot understand why the star has not already gone supernova. It's seems to have begun the initial implosion and then stopped. From current astrophysical teachings, that should have been impossible."

"We'll have to switch that from impossible to improbable, Spock. But I take it that means your recommendation would be to evacuate the scientists as soon as possible?"

"Quite correct, sir. If the process restarts, the star will not last long."

Shifting his attention to the Communication station, Kirk questioned Uhura.

"Anything yet from the outpost?"

"Nothing, Captain. Not even subspace noise that suggests an attempt to send out a signal."

A solar flare could be seen emerging from Minara and drew Kirk's attention back.

"How long before we can safely approach Minara II, Spock?"

There was a pause as Spock consulted the readings.

"If no further flares erupt, we should be safe to approach in thirty-four point one hours. However, at this stage of deterioration, other solar flares may occur at any time."

"Then speed is going to be a factor. Who in your department would be able to retrieve the data from the computers the quickest?"

"With all due respect, I believe I am the one most qualified, Captain. If there is damage to any of the systems, I have sufficient knowledge working knowledge to initiate repairs on the computers that were installed at the Minara II station."

Something about sending both McCoy and Spock bothered Kirk, but it couldn't be denied that the two of them working together would cover all the bases. Anything medical could be handled by McCoy and most things with the equipment by Spock. Eyes moving back to study the red star, Kirk questioned Spock again.

"Is radiation a concern?"

"At current levels, the radiation will be of far more concern to this ship than to the planet's surface. Minara II's atmosphere will provide sufficient protection to the landing party. The main concern on the surface is likely to be the seismic activity."

Frowning, Kirk leaned back and considered before turning to look at Spock again.

"The main part of the outpost is underground, correct?"

"Correct, Captain."

"There might be a chance of a collapse or overturned equipment, then?"

"Depending on the epicenter of the seismic activity? Yes."

"I'll send down two security men with you to help move or shift things if needed. If one or both of the men are injured, the doctor might an extra pair of hands."

Spock nodded rather than respond verbally. The two extra would be enough manpower to assist without getting in the way.

"Good. I'll contact Security. I'd like for you to coordinate with Doctor McCoy."

"The doctor and I have already coordinated this morning, Captain, but I will consult with him again to let him know of the current status of the landing party."

Kirk's reaction to that news amused Spock - not that he allowed it to show outwardly, of course. For some reason, Kirk seemed to assume that Spock and McCoy rarely spoke without his presence. That made little sense to Spock since it was well known on the ship that he and McCoy met on a fairly regular basis to share their mutual appreciation for a well brewed tea.

The amusement did show on Uhura's face, but then again, she made no attempt to hide it. She was fond of both men (it completely different ways) and the two finding common ground made her happy. It did seem to spawn a few jealous tendencies in Kirk though. She was no psychologist, but you didn't have to be to read the body language.

The rest of the shift passed quietly, with Spock calling for a replacement to meet with McCoy. Other than continue to monitor the situation, there was nothing more they could do until it was safe to approach the planet.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.641

We are standing by for the radiation to fall to levels safe enough to enter the orbit of Minara II. The finalized landing party will consist of First Officer Spock and CMO Leonard McCoy plus Lieutenants Ba Tu Kiyosaki and Andrew Vogel from Security. With luck, the solar flares will stay calm long enough for us to complete our mission.

* * *

McCoy looked up from his desk as the door opened, smiling as he saw Spock standing in the doorway with his tea set.

"Come on in, Spock. I was just thinking it was time for a break. So, what has your eyebrows in a knot?"

Spock's head tilted almost imperceptibly as he resisted the urge to touch his eyebrows. Despite his confusion, he moved smoothly across from McCoy.

"I do not believe that my eyebrows are capable of any such action, Doctor."

Scooting his PADD out of the way, McCoy chuckled.

"It's Leonard. And that was a variation of one of my grandmother's old phrases. When someone was upset, she'd say they had their knickers in a knot."

"I . . . see."

Deciding that to pursue that any further would sidetrack the conversation, Spock let it drop there and redirected the conversation.

"While I am not upset, I will admit to being puzzled regarding the Captain's reaction whenever he realizes that you and I converse when not forced to."

One hand moving back to knead the back of his neck, McCoy sighed softly.

"As you know, Jim grew up sort of isolated with no close friends and now he's got the two of us. I get the feeling that in the back of his mind, he worries that you and I will eventually freeze him out. I don't even believe that's a conscious thing, but that subconscious of his can sure work overtime."

Spock remained thoughtfully silent as he poured the tea, not speaking again until he offered a cup to McCoy.

"So, it is not that he disapproves of you and I being friends due to conflicts with the chain of command?"

"Chain of command has nothing to do with it, Spock. So, any word on when the landing party is heading down?"

Settling with his own cup of tea, Spock accepted the new shift in topic.

"We are waiting for the radiation from a solar flare to subside. If no new flares erupt, we should enter orbit and beam down to the surface tomorrow. There will be four beaming down in total. You, myself, and two Security guards."

A frown formed as McCoy lowered his cup.

"Two Security? Jim expecting trouble?"

"Not that I am aware of. However, due to the seismic activity, he felt that we might require assistance in moving overturned equipment or that you may need aid if one or both of the scientists are injured."

"Ah. More for extra hands than protection then. Hang on, we need something to go with our tea. And vegetarian, so no worries"

Turning to the small replicator in his office, McCoy typed in a quick code, pulling out a small plate after a minute. With Scotty's adjustments, the replicator turned out far tastier food than it had before he came to the Enterprise.

Slightly surprised to see that the plate held what appeared to be Vulcan pastries, Spock took one when the plate was offered. He was further surprised to find that, while the texture was not perfect, the taste was familiar. He gave McCoy an inquisitive look.

"Kasa kreila was a favorite of my mother."

A relieved grin was McCoy's first reaction.

"I'm glad you can recognize it. I had no idea what it was supposed to taste like, so I couldn't tell Scotty how to tweak the replicator."

"The texture is not quite correct, but it is not dissimilar enough to be distasteful. The flavor is very close. I am curious as to how you obtained it."

Picking up one of the small pastries himself, McCoy looked at it as he spoke.

"Well, when Scotty started tweaking the replicators, he was asking for input. If you remember, I was there when he asked you and you said something about only being concerned with the nutritional value. Which is a good concern to have, but everybody should be able to get a little taste of home now and then. So while we were at the Vulcan colony, I had a chance to ask about some of your favorites and Scotty started working on programming them in. Then that whole disease thing came up and I plain old forgot all about it until Scotty told me he was done. Once you've tried everything, you can have him tweak them to where they need to be."

Finishing, McCoy took a cautious nibble of the pastry, then a second bite.

"I can see why your mother liked these. The fruit filling has a tart edge like a lemon, but a flavor that reminds me a little of an apricot. Oh, I took the liberty of going ahead and adding everything to your meal card."

Spock was silent for a moment longer before giving a slight nod.

"That was most considerate of you, Leonard."

The rare use of his first name got a smile from McCoy and he gave Spock a small salute with his teacup before changing the subject again.

"I did a little research into our two scientists. Both of them have a pretty impressive resume in the astrophysics field."

Spock gave a nod as he picked up another pastry.

"Indeed. I attended a lecture by Doctor Ozaba during my first year at the Academy. He is regarded as one of the foremost researchers in the field. I intend to request that he give a similar talk to our astrophysics team while we are transporting them to the Starbase. Such opportunities are rare."

"Sounds like a great idea. Any more business or can we just enjoy our tea and snacks now?"

What might have been the shadow of a smile was in Spock's eye for a moment as he answered with a question of his own.

"More tea, Leonard?"

"Why, yes. Thank you, Spock."


	4. Chapter 4

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.644

The landing party has successfully beamed down to the surface. Unfortunately, a massive solar erupted after they checked in. the readings are three point five one on the Ritter scale. We have to abandon the orbit and leave the system immediately as our shields are not designed to hold against those levels for an extended time. Levels won't drop down to a safe level again for at least seventy-four hours.

Doctor McCoy took a well-stocked kit with him and Spock insisted on a week's worth of supplies in case of another solar flare. That has proven to be a sensible precaution. They should be fine until we can return.

* * *

McCoy stood near Spock as the quick message came from the Enterprise that they were leaving the area due to another solar flare. His eyes automatically glanced toward the supplies they had brought with them. Perfect example of the old 'better safe than sorry' rule. Even if the outpost replicator was disabled, they'd still have enough food and water for themselves and the scientists.

Lieutenants Vogel and Kiyosaki were both looking around warily, hands never too far from their phasers, but there was nothing to see but rocks and scrubby plants - nothing to hear but the wind.

Waiting until Spock signed off, McCoy glanced upward. A move that struck Spock as unnecessary as the Enterprise most certainly could not be seen from their location by unassisted eyesight.

"So, sounds like we're going to be down here for awhile."

"Affirmative. I would suggest -"

Whatever Spock was about to suggest was lost when the ground began to shudder violently under their feet. The two Security men managed to keep on their feet by some necessary, if not graceful looking, flailing of their arms. McCoy felt himself starting to fall, but a firm hand saved him from that indignity just as the quake stopped as suddenly as it had started.

Taking a shaky breath, McCoy looked to make sure their supplies hadn't been damaged as he spoke.

"Thanks, Spock. Charming little spot. I take it that was an example of the seismic activity you mentioned?"

Pulling his tricorder forward, Spock took a quick reading.

"It was. I believe we can expect those to become both more frequent and more violent. The entrance to the lower levels of the outpost should lie in that direction. Mister Kiyosaki, Mister Vogel, if each of you can handle one of the supply containers, Doctor McCoy and I will carry the remainder."

The upper entry of the outpost was not difficult to locate, but either the most recent quake or a past one had the entrance blocked by debris. The already dim daylight was already starting to fade, so as Spock made a quick decision.

"As we do not have lighting among our supplies, we will wait until first light to clear the entry. In what daylight remains, we will find an open area to set up an overnight camp."

Lieutenant Vogel spoke up.

"With all due respect, Sir, wouldn't it be better to camp near a windbreak? The winds seem to be picking up."

"Were it not for the fact that the odds are another quake will occur overnight, I would agree. However, the benefit of blocking the wind is offset by the chance that the next quake might cause a land or rock slide."

McCoy clapped his hands together at that, feigning enthusiasm.

"So, open area it is then. Let's get started while we can still see what we're doing."

Each of the tents were designed for two, so the pair from Security took one while Spock and McCoy shared the other. As Vogel had already commented on, the wind's speed continued to escalate to the point that the supplies were also brought into the tents and eating was done inside as well. When McCoy handed Spock one of the meal rations, Spock noticed that McCoy had also chosen a vegetarian one for himself.

"You need not limit yourself simply because we are sharing quarters, Leonard."

Shrugging, McCoy opened his own.

"I'm not. You've never tasted what they claim to be meat in these things. Be grateful."

A slight eyebrow cant and a momentary glimmer of amusement were Spock's only response to that as he began to eat. The meal was in compatible silence with McCoy only speaking after they were done and began disposing of the small amount of trash.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"I believe the best use of our limited resources will be to split into two groups. Since we need to check for any damage to the sensors and transmission relays on the surface, you and I will inspect those while Vogel and Kiyosaki begin to clear the debris from the entrance. Once we have finished our inspection, we will assist and then go below to check on the scientists."

Shifting so that he could lay down, McCoy first pulled off his overshirt.

"If the surface relays are damaged, it would explain why we haven't heard anything from the outpost. They should have plenty of supplies below to live on, but they would have a hard time unblocking that entrance from below to come out and do any repairs."

"My thoughts as well. As the periods of darkness on Minara II are short, I suggest we get such rest as we are able."

"Do we need to set a watch?"

"No need. I will be in meditation and will be alert enough to respond if need be. I have already spoken to our Security team about it."

Satisfied, McCoy laid down and tugged the thin thermal blanket over himself. With no moon, the darkness was absolute once the sun set. Restless as he worried briefly about the men out of his sight, he sighed and pushed those concerns to the side. He fell asleep soon after to the sound of the winds rustling the sides of their shelter.


	5. Chapter 5

Stardate 2261.646 - Commander Spock recording.

The landing party experienced several minor tremors during the hours of darkness, but no injuries or damages to equipment were caused by them. Once the sun has risen fully, the landing party will be divided into two teams. Lieutenants Vogel and Kiyosaki will begin to clear the entrance to the underground portion of the outpost while Doctor McCoy and myself locate the sensor and transmission relays.

* * *

McCoy waited quietly as Spock recorded the plan for the day that he had mentioned the night before. Once the recording was ended, McCoy passed Spock another of the rations. Leaning forward enough to open the entrance to their shelter, McCoy glanced at the sky. They had a few minutes left to eat before the sun would be clear of the horizon.

Opening one of the sealed bags of water, McCoy took a long drink before commenting.

"At least the wind has died down. We won't have dirt constantly being blown into our eyes."

Merely nodding as he ate, Spock gave a moment's consideration to the tendency humans had of engaging in what his mother called small talk. To Spock, it seemed to consist mainly of making a verbal observation on the obvious. Sarek had stated once that learning how to converse with humans at their social gatherings, in a manner that made them comfortable around him, had been harder than learning the Terran common language had been. Fortunately, McCoy neither expected or demanded response to his comments and the remainder of the meal was silent.

Once finished, they exited their shelter to get ready for their mission. While Spock gave his orders to the two Security men, McCoy idly turned on his own tricorder and scanned the immediate area for lifeforms. Nothing registered but the four of them. Not even insects were still alive in the area, if there had ever been any in the first place. Glancing around, McCoy wondered if there had ever been anything living on this world other than the few scruffy plants hanging onto life.

His thoughts were interrupted by Spock coming back to his side.

"Ready, Doctor?"

"Ready, Spock. Let's get this show on the road."

Knowing from the information sent by Starfleet where the equipment should be, it didn't take them long to find it. Working in tandem, they began to perform basic maintenance tests on the equipment - Spock inspecting the transmitters while McCoy checked the sensors. It was basically the same procedure as the maintenance checks McCoy was used to doing on his laboratory equipment, so he required very little in the way of instruction from Spock.

Each man was concentrating on his own task, so it took a moment for McCoy to notice that Spock had stopped working and was looking back toward the outpost. Stopping work himself, McCoy began to notice an annoying humming sound on the edge of his hearing. Automatically scanning with his tricorder, he saw the two expected life readings from Vogel and Kiyosaki, but before he could shift his search, first one, then the other life reading disappeared.

"Spock! They're gone!"

Spock's head snapped around.

"Gone, Doctor?"

"Gone. Both of them. I'm still picking up you and me, but just us."

Without further delay, Spock led the way back to where they had last seen the pair. It was apparent that the two men had been working hard - the entrance to the underground area was nearly cleared. McCoy was the first to spot a disturbance on the upper area's floor.

"Over here, Spock. The pattern in this dust - it looks like one of them fell here, but I don't see any sign that they got back up."

Eyes narrowing, Spock searched around and found some traces of blood on one of the rocks.

"It would appear one of them fell here as well and injured himself. It is as if they were teleported away."

"That sounds like technology that a two man outpost wouldn't have."

"I would have to agree. While I see no evidence that anyone has emerged from that doorway, our missing crewmen must be somewhere. We will finish clearing the door and see what is below."

Agreeing that seemed to be their best option, McCoy pitched in. Once unblocked, the door opened easily, but only silence emerged. As a precaution, both men had their phasers out and ready as Spock led the way down.

If it hadn't been for the dust, McCoy would have thought the scientists had only stepped away for a few minutes. The monitoring equipment was running and a PADD was on top of a nearby table. It didn't take long to inspect the area - sleeping quarters, kitchenette, bathroom, work spaces. Nothing seemed out of order outside of the collected dust.

Poking around in the kitchenette, McCoy came back out with water, offering some of it to Spock.

"Replicator is in perfect working order. I scanned what it made for purity. I swear, it looks like they abandoned everything and simply left."

"Or were somehow teleported away as our two crewmen were, Doctor. Isolated Federation outposts have continual security monitoring. Perhaps the recordings can give us some insight as to what might have occurred."

It took Spock a few minutes to determine which computer maintained the security logs, but he soon had it linked to one of the outpost's monitors and was reviewing the recordings. Since hanging over Spock's shoulder watching wouldn't do anything but annoy him, McCoy used the time to run additional tests on the other equipment in the outpost. Nothing was wrong beyond the need for a thorough cleansing of accumulated dust.

Enough time had passed that McCoy was about to return to the kitchenette to prepare some food, but Spock called him over before he could get started.

"I have had to go back quite some way to find any recordings with the scientists present. This is the last visual of them. By the date, this occurred the day following their last known transmission to Starfleet, so this recording is from six weeks ago."

Pulling over a seat, McCoy sat next to Spock as he began to play the recording. He recognized both scientists from having read their medical records. Of the two, Ozaba seemed calm, but Linke was very jittery. Linke was also complaining long and loud about still being on the doomed planet - which escalated when a tremor hit that caused him to drop his PADD.

Ozaba was speaking soothingly to his fellow scientist when a low buzzing began to be heard on the recording. Both men looked puzzled and started searching to see where the noise was coming from. The tone didn't change, but Oazaba grabbed his head as if in immense pain, then disappeared. Startled, Linke called out Ozaba's name and started over to where he had disappeared from. Halfway there, Linke stumbled and grabbed his own head, disappearing himself a moment later.

The recording continued, showing only the empty room. The background noise had stopped as well. Spock turned off the monitor at that point.

"From that point, there are no changes on the recording. As the noise was similar to the one I heard before you reported our men gone, I can only assume that they were taken in the same fashion."

Spock stood suddenly, knocking over his chair in the process. Before McCoy could ask what the matter was, he began to hear it himself. The same weirdly pitched humming. With his more sensitive hearing, Spock was wincing in pain and staggered on his feet, striking his forehead against the nearby storage cabinet. McCoy was reaching out to steady Spock when he found himself reaching for empty air. Spock was gone.

McCoy barely had time to process the disappearance before the noise seemed to fill his head, drowning out everything else worse than the worst migraine he'd ever experienced. He felt his vision greying out, then nothing.

In the outpost, only the disturbances in the dust showed that they had ever even been there.


	6. Chapter 6

Stardate 2261.6504 - Commander Spock recording.

Doctor McCoy and I have both been taken to an unknown location, presumably underground. There is still no sign of our missing men or the two scientists.

* * *

Even before he opened his eyes, Spock's other senses told him that he was not where he last remembered being. The sounds and smells were all wrong. Also wrong was the pain in his head.

Spock opened his eyes slowly as he brought one hand up to slightly above his right eyebrow. The green blood staining his fingertips told of an injury he couldn't remember, but he ignored that as it occurred to him that he not only didn't know where he was, he didn't know where McCoy was either.

Raising himself up, he found that he was on some sort of oddly shaped table that was, in turn, on a small raised platform. The area around him was the only lit area - everything else was as dark as the inside of a cave. Part of him observed that the lighting had no obvious source, but his main focus was on finding McCoy.

A soft groan drew his attention and he rose quickly to find the source. He found McCoy in a heap on the floor behind the platform. That was yet another oddity. Why had whoever had taken them placed him on the table while leaving McCoy haphazardly on the floor? Again, he pushed those thoughts to the side as he knelt to check on the doctor.

"Leonard?"

It took longer than Spock was comfortable with for McCoy to open his eyes, but his concern diminished as McCoy immediately focused in on Spock's injury.

"That looks painful."

"I have a mild headache, nothing worse. Were you injured?"

Closing his eyes again breifly, McCoy cautiously stretched, wincing some as he did.

"Bruised some, but doesn't feel like anything's broken."

Sitting up with Spock's help, McCoy was pleased to see that his gear was still with him. He quickly began scanning to confirm their condition.

"Yep, battered, but not broken. Now, let me take a closer look at -"

McCoy stopped in mid-sentence as another pool of light flared into being not far from where they were. It illuminated another platform with another table and there was a body on it. Very obviously not one of the four missing men. This figure was dressed in a jewel-toned robe - small and feminine in appearance.

Spock kept an eye on the other area as he helped McCoy to his feet. As they watched, the woman began to move and stretch as if waking up. Then her head turned in their direction. Her reaction when she saw them was panic and she turned her head, putting her arms up as if to shield herself from them.

Her reaction to them caused two very different responses in return. Spock turned on his tricorder and began to take readings while McCoy seemed drawn to her. A phrase that Spock's mother had used once came to his mind - like a moth to a flame.

"I would advise caution, Doctor. We know nothing about her and appearances are often deceiving."

McCoy nodded in agreement, but didn't hesitate in drawing closer to her.

"I know, Spock, but - I can't explain it. Something feels right about her."

McCoy eased onto the platform as if approaching an easily frightened animal. He remained still and silent, making no further move toward her.

The only sound was from Spock's tricorder as minutes passed without change. Then the woman lowered her arms slightly, turning her head to regard McCoy curiously with her large, doe-like eyes.

The protective, paternal feelings that McCoy had for this unknown woman didn't make sense, so he hadn't bothered trying to explain them to Spock. He simply returned her gaze and smiled at her. Her reaction to his smile was a puzzled look, followed by a small smile of her own and a hesitant hand reaching out to lightly touch his hand.

A feeling of disorientation washed over McCoy after she made contact, but he felt pleasantly warm as well. The warmth faded as the woman withdrew her hand and wrapped her arms around herself as if she were cold.

Unnoticed by either of them, Spock had been approaching quietly and placed his hand on McCoy's shoulder.

"You seemed to have lost your balance briefly. Is something wrong?"

As he considered, it dawned on McCoy that all of the aches he'd had were gone.

"No, nothing's wrong. In fact, I feel great."

Looking up, he met the woman's eyes and smiled at her again. McCoy kept his voice soft.

"Did you do that? Thank you."

She smiled back at him, brighter this time, before her gaze moved to Spock. Never one for casual contact, Spock automatically moved back when she extended a hand toward him. She withdraw her hand and looked from Spock back to McCoy, who was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Spock, let her touch you. I'm not positive, but I think the two of you share something in common."

His reluctance was easy to see, but Spock decided to trust the doctor's instincts and sat down within reach of the woman. Instead of reaching out immediately, she took a minute to study him before extending one delicate hand. She didn't touch him, but hovered her palm over the wound, close enough for him to feel her warmth.

He watched as her features twisted into a slight grimace. Taking a deep breath, she lightly pressed her fingertips around the injury and closed her eyes.

Spock had been braced for the jolt that the touch of another being always brought, but to his surprise, he felt nothing but a soothing warmth from her fingertips that seemed to flow out and cover the wound. She looked pained again as, before his eyes, a small lump formed above her right eyebrow, broke open and oozed purplish blood, then closed again. Within seconds, the only sign that she had been injured was the traces of blood that remained behind.

As she withdrew and drew her arms around herself again, Spock carefully probed his own forehead. No trace of the injury remained except for a bit of congealed blood.

"Remarkable."

Removing a cleansing wipe from his medkit, McCoy cleaned the traces of blood from Spock, then the woman. The tone of the doctor's voice told his excitement, but he was still keeping his voice soft.

"I've heard stories about empaths, even met a couple. I've never heard of empathy to her level though. She didn't just feel our pain and remove it, she actually drew our physical injuries into herself. I'm guessing you don't even have a headache any more, do you?"

Spock acknowledged the truth of that with a nod and watched as McCoy showed his tricorder to the woman. When she expressed curiosity instead of fear, the doctor turned it on and scanned her. Taking a glance at the results, he noticed that she scooted closer to him, though whether for warmth or comfort, he couldn't begin to guess.

"She's not a race or species that's in the Federation databases, Spock. Another thing, she doesn't have vocal cords. Not even vestigial ones. My best guess would be that it's normal for her people."

That explained her silence even when obviously in pain, but brought another question to Spock's mind.

"Do you believe she can hear us?"

"No reason why she shouldn't be able to. Of course, odds are that she doesn't understand a thing we're saying. Unless . . . do you thing she might be telepathic as well?"

Thinking back to her touch, Spock dismissed that possibility almost immediately.

"No, I didn't not receive any impression of that while we were in contact. I believe she is reacting toward us in response to the emotions she feels from us."

McCoy judged this was not a time to tease Spock about emotions and didn't comment. He simply wrapped one arm around the woman before making an entirely different comment.

"I think I'm going to call her Gem."

Spock's brows went into a new position at the unexpected statement, which amused McCoy greatly.

"Gem, Doctor?"

"Well, we can't keep talking about her like she isn't here and it isn't as if she can tell us her name. Besides, I think Gem suits her."

Gem seemed to approve as well, leaning against McCoy.

"Tired, Gem? Well, go ahead and sleep. I bet healing us took a lot out of you."

Moving away, Spock began to scan the area that they were in. Glancing back, he wondered how much of the protectiveness the doctor felt were his own feelings and how much might be the projected desire for protection from the young alien.


	7. Chapter 7

Stardate 2261.6506

We are no longer alone in our still unknown location. There is a female of unknown species whom the doctor has bestowed with the name of Gem. She is a high-end empath such as neither of us have ever heard of before, able to not only sense pain and injuries, but to actually draw them into herself. I am not sure how the Captain will react when we return with her, but Doctor McCoy has become attached to her to the extent that I doubt he would consent to leaving her behind when we depart.

* * *

Spock finished his recording, then checked his tricorder again. Only the areas illuminated showed any readings at all. If he were to believe the tricorder, nothing but void existed beyond the light and that was hardly logical.

Frowning again at the readings, Spock turned and noticed that, in the process of coaxing Gem to sleep, McCoy had nodded off himself. Considering it practical for them to save their strength for the inevitable meeting with whoever took them, Spock moved back to the platform, settling into position to enter a light meditative trance.

He wasn't sure at first what broke him from his trance, but when Spock opened his eyes, he saw that a new area was now lit. The other two were still sleeping, so Spock woke McCoy first.

"Leonard. It seems whoever has taken us is wanting us to move elsewhere."

McCoy hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep, so it took a moment for him to orient himself which, in turn, woke Gem. The doctor gave the newly lighted area a suspicious look.

"I don't like this feeling that we're being led around by a carrot on a stick. Any idea what's over there, Spock?"

"I am now getting readings of a collection of objects and a variety of equipment. While I also do not care for following the lead of our captors, at the moment, I see no other choice if we are to find our way out of here. Which we must do if the Enterprise is to locate us when it returns."

Stretching, McCoy got to his feet, then offered a hand to Gem to help her up.

"Well, let's not keep whoever it is waiting then. Come on, Gem. Let's see what's over there."

Gem took McCoy's hand, trusting as a child. On further consideration, Spock wasn't so sure that she wasn't a child for her species. She seemed timid and hesitant with her abilities, not unlike a young Vulcan learning to meld without an elder's guidance. It would, in fact, explain much of how Gem had responded to them thus far if she hadn't reached full adulthood yet.

Spock led the way to the area, McCoy and Gem close behind. The computers Spock saw on first entering the area were easily the most sophisticated he'd ever encountered. He moved closer to examine them, but was stopped by the sharp intake of air from McCoy.

Turning, Spock saw Gem hiding behind McCoy and obviously frightened. McCoy was paler than usual himself as he stared at a set of six clear tubes - four of them containing their missing men and the two scientists. All the bodies were in contorted positions.

It was sadly obvious that they were dead even before McCoy automatically brought up his tricorder to scan the bodies. His voice was monotone as he made his report to Spock.

"The bodies have been preserved somehow in a way that keeps me from saying exactly how long they've been dead, but I've never seen anything like this, Spock. There's a dozen things wrong with them - any of which could have caused their deaths. Everything from the bends to internal organs rupturing."

Before Spock could comment, there was a peculiar noise and a pair of tall aliens appeared. There were differences, but they reminded McCoy far too much of Talosians for his comfort. If Gem had looked frightened before, she was now terrified and clung to McCoy. Spock moved to place himself between the two aliens and McCoy before speaking.

"I am Commander -"

The two didn't even bother to glance at Spock, but instead kept their focus on Gem.

"We know who you are. We are the Vians. You have been summoned here to aid in the great experiment."

The bitterness in McCoy's voice was impossible to miss.

"Were these other men part of your great experiment too?"

"They were not sufficient. They had imperfections that killed them."

A rumble shook the area and the Vians scowled.

"Time is short. There will be no further delay."

McCoy found himself shoved away from Gem by an unseen force, then a force field surrounded him and prevented him from returning to the others.

"We will return for you should this one not meet our needs."

The odd noise sounded again. The force field disappeared, but the Vians, Spock and Gem were gone.

* * *

There was a period of time where Spock knew neither where he was or how much time had passed, but when he became aware again, he was suspended over the floor and the two Vians were regarding him dispassionately with Gem at their feet, looking miserable.

Nothing about this situation made any sense to Spock.

"You are obviously a technologically advanced race. What do -"

Again, the Vians interrupted.

"Your knowledge, and indeed, your very life holds no importance to us. Only your part in the great experiment. Should you survive, perhaps you will be judged worthy of understanding your contribution."

When the taller of the pair had finished speaking, the pain began. It was more intense than anything Spock had ever felt, hitting him on both the physical and mental level at the same time. The last thing he noticed before awareness faded were the tears streaming down Gem's face.


	8. Chapter 8

Excerpt from Personal Log of Leonard McCoy - Stardate 2261.6507

A pair of aliens appeared that call themselves Vians, but they remind me uncomfortably of Talosians in both their appearance and their condescending attitude towards us 'lesser' lifeforms. I've been left by myself - they've taken Spock and Gem to who the hell knows where. No idea what the Vians intend, but their track record doesn't speak well for what Spock is probably experiencing.

* * *

McCoy had, quite honestly, spent several minutes venting and making use of his rather extensive knowledge of profanity after first finding himself alone. Once he finally stopped to catch his breath, he didn't restart. He was too worried about both Spock and Gem - what the Vians might be doing to them.

Those thoughts led him back to the poor souls in the tubes. Taking a deep breath, McCoy started with Doctor Ozaba, recording the full condition his body had been found in and giving the date of the outpost security tape as the estimated time of death. It was doubtful that they would be able to take the bodies with them, but he could at least make sure their deaths were properly recorded with the Federation. He would, of course, recommend that that families never be told the full details of everything the men had suffered, but the Federation and Starfleet should know everything that these Vians had done to their people.

After he finished with the last set of readings, McCoy looked at the two empty tubes. The labeling left little doubt that they were waiting for himself and Spock to be put on display. The labels were obviously meant for them - the odds were astronomical against the Vians making actual use of Terran common as their language of choice. So the labels were intended to intimidate or demoralize. They did neither to McCoy. They pissed him off.

He had turned to move away from the tubes when the force field sprang back into life around him. First Gem, then Spock reappeared in the area, but not as he had last seen them. Gem's face was wet from weeping and Spock was plainly in a bad way, crumpled in a heap on the floor.

There were only so many details the doctor could see from where he was trapped, but Spock's uniform was tattered with his uniform top little better than a rag. Both wrists were raw and green with blood and blood was also coming from his mouth and ears. The blood coming from Spock's ears was a particularly bad sign, but McCoy found that the more he attempted to reach his friend, the weaker he felt and the brighter the force field became.

Gem came as close to the force field as she could without touching it and studied McCoy intensely. He knew she didn't really understand his words, but knew that someone as sensitive as she was had to be feeling how much it was killing him to be unable to help Spock. His weakness from fighting the shield dropped him to his knees as he met her eyes.

"Please."

Extending a hand as close as she dared, Gem seemed deep in thought for a moment before withdrawing her hand and forming it into a fist that she brought to her chest before giving a firm nod.

McCoy had no idea if the nod was intended for himself or a sign of her determination, but he felt like crying in relief as she knelt beside Spock and began to heal him. She would take some injuries into herself, then retreat to near McCoy. While she held herself, he spoke encouragement to her and wished he could give her what remained of his own strength. He was too concerned over Spock to notice that the force field was growing dimmer as he ignored it. By the third time Gem came beside him for comfort, the field flickered, then disappeared completely. Surprised, McCoy wasted no time in pulling Gem in his arms and allowing her to cry on his shoulder until she felt strong enough to return to Spock, this time with McCoy by her side.

In the darkness surrounding the area, the two Vians watched closely.

"His actions are interfering with the great experiment, Thann."

"No, Lal. Look at her. She has attached herself to him. He will be the one that will put her to the final test."

Lal watched quietly as the doctor began taking care of Spock himself with Gem willingly aiding without any further urging by McCoy. A relieved smile formed on both faces when Spock opened his eyes again.

"Easy, Spock - don't move. You're out of danger, but there's still a lot of healing you need to do. Are you strong enough to go into a healing trance?"

Spock responded with a slight nod.

"Good. Go on then. We're right here beside you."

McCoy could see that Spock wanted to say something but didn't have the strength.

"Rest up. We need you healthy to get out of here."

A soft exhale was the only answer as Spock closed his eyes again. McCoy did a quick check with his tricorder to verify the trance, then stiffened as the Vians came into the light.

"You are required for the next stage of the great experiment. You will come with us."

Leaving Spock alone and defenseless wasn't in McCoy's plans.

"What the hell is this great experiment? What makes it worth the deaths of four men and the torture of my friend?"

"Their lives, your friend's life and your life - all are insignificant in comparison to the completion of the great experiment. If you participate, you will most likely die as the others did. If you will not come, we will take your friend and make use of him a second time. Should we do so, he may live but his mind will be irrevocably damaged. You have five of your Terran minutes to come to a decision."

Gem flinched slightly at the hatred she felt radiating from McCoy toward the Vians. Seeing that, McCoy took a deep breath and composed himself, taking a moment to compose a farewell message to Spock. After he laid his tricorder by Spock's side, Gem grabbed onto McCoy's hand and held it tightly.

McCoy gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, before looking to the Vians.

"I'll go. Will you let her stay with my friend?"

The two Vians exchanged a brief glance, then nodded.

"She will be allowed to be with him. Come now."

Giving Gem's hand a soft squeeze, McCoy smiled at her again.

"Stay with my friend. Spock will take care of you once he wakes back up."

He gently brushed away the fresh tear that started down her cheek, then gave her hand a final squeeze before releasing her and walking away. The Vians turned and walked into the darkness - he followed, steeling himself not to look back.

Once he entered the darkness, he seemed to pass out. When McCoy opened his eyes again, he found himself suspended from shackles that were already stained with green blood. That wasn't what angered him though - what angered him was the sight of Gem cowering on the floor between the two Vians.

"Guess it was too much to expect that the two of you had any sense of honor. Your word means as little as our lives, I see."

"We will keep our word - once your part in the great experiment is completed, she will be returned to his side."

"Then get it the hell over with."

As the pain shot through his body, the doctor's last coherent thoughts were to curse at the Vians for making Gem watch.


	9. Chapter 9

Captain's log - 2261.6512

The radiation levels are still too high to return to orbit around Minara II. The crew is keeping busy taking readings of the Minarian system in case there was damage to the outpost computers and that data was lost.

It bothers me that we can't contact our landing party to let them know what's going on, but Spock has probably already figured that out from looking at the monitoring equipment in the outpost. At least they should be safe there from everything except for getting on each other's nerves. Still, I'll feel better once we have our people back onboard and have left this system.

* * *

Spock woke from his trance not to a slap, but to a feather-light touch to his temple that sent feelings of deep sorrow into him. He took several deep breaths as the hand withdrew. The first thing he saw was the rather alarming vision of Gem cradling McCoy's tricorder and medkit, but there no sign of the doctor himself.

Pushing himself into a seated position, Spock also noted they were back to the spot where they had first found Gem, but no other lights remained. Before he could consider what any of that meant, Gem caught his attention by offering him McCoy's tricorder. He accepted it and noted that the record function had been used. While he often openly disapproved of the saying McCoy was fond of using about having a bad feeling regarding a thing or situation, Spock admittedly had a bad feeling himself as he began to play the recording left for him.

After listening to it, Spock replayed the final section again.

"The Vians still won't say why they killed four men, but they're of the opinion that I won't live through this either. Get the hell out of here and take Gem away from these sadists if you can. Watch over Jim for me. It's been an honor to serve with you."

Spock found himself with the irrational desire to argue with or break the device in his hands, so he turned it off and laid it down by his side, not stopping Gem when she gathered it back up and watched him intently. In fact, he barely noticed her actions as he was deep in his own thoughts.

One thing Spock could not imagine was that McCoy would go with the Vians willingly, but they had not simply disappeared with the doctor or he would not have had time to make the recording. That led to the assumption of coercion - the Vians had given McCoy an impossible choice that had made surrendering himself the only option that the doctor could have lived with. Most likely, a threat against himself or the woman was used.

Activating his own tricorder, Spock scanned the area and found he could no longer detect where he and McCoy had first been, the area where the bodies were in stasis or the area where he had been tortured. Whatever device the Vians were using to interfere with their equipment was maddeningly efficient. Aimless wandering was unlikely to produce any positive results, yet simply remaining was an equally non-viable option. The Enterprise would be returning soon - possibly, they had already returned - but Spock doubted the ship's sensors would be able to locate them.

Frustrated for the moment, Spock looked back to Gem. Somehow, she was the crux behind this great experiment the Vians were performing. She had been present for his torture and he felt certain that she had witnessed whatever had been done to McCoy. In fact, since she had been frightened from her first sighting of them, Spock considered the odds quite strong that Gem had also seen what happened to the scientists and their two crewmen. Why was the question.

Was the torture and death meant to punish her without directly injuring her themselves? Was there something the Vians wanted to force her to do that she had refused to do for them? There was no way to ask her and the Vians had shown no desire to divulge their reasons. Part of what was so incomprehensible to him was the barbaric use of force by beings who were so technologically advanced.

The odd noise that had heralded the Vians appearance before left no further doubt to Gem's ability to hear. She clung to Spock's arm, trembling. But this time, neither Vian appeared, though Spock did have the sense that something had changed.

Gently removing his arm from Gem's grasp, Spock reactivated his scan and found that he could now locate an exit leading to the surface. By all appearances, the Vians were willing to allow him to leave, possibly with Gem, if he left the Doctor behind. Despite the doctor's stated wishes, Spock had no intention of leaving him and he had the distinct impression that, if he were to leave the area, he would never be able to locate it again.

Seeming to sense Spock's determination, Gem smiled at him and her expression mirrored the one he was used to seeing on McCoy's face when the doctor approved of something Spock was doing. In fact, when Spock paused to consider, many of her gestures and expressions were now variations on those that either McCoy used or that he used himself. He briefly wondered how much exposure Gem had had with anyone outside of the Vians before now.

Another noise startled Gem and this time, she hid behind Spock. Again, no Vian appeared, but the next scanning now showed more of the underground complex than Spock had ever been able to find before. A solitary life form registered as well. Getting to his feet, Spock assisted Gem up and took her with him, following the readings. He disliked taking her into an unknown situation but, in his opinion, leaving her alone was even less desirable.

The patch of darkness they walked through seemed deep enough to have substance, but Spock continued to lead them using his readings. Then, as if passing through a curtain, they found themselves in a lit area that Spock recognized all too well. There, hanging from the same chains he had hung from himself, was McCoy - barely conscious and, more concerning, barely breathing.

A quick examination of the area showed Spock how to lower the doctor to the ground. Gem watched and continued to hug McCoy's equipment against her as Spock freed him and quickly carried him over to an empty table. Gem was extending the medkit to him when Spock was shoved away and enclosed in the same type of force field that had held McCoy earlier. The Vians had returned.

"You will not interfere. His fate is out of your hands."

Gem's eyes widened as she looked toward Spock, then she gently sat down the equipment near McCoy's prone body. She closed her eyes for a moment, her small hands clenching and unclenching before her eyes snapped back open. Striding over to the Vians without a moment of hesitation, Gem struck out like a snake, slapping the nearest Vian hard enough that the sound echoed in the area.

The look of pure shock on the Vians face showed that this had been the last thing that they had expected. The expression on Gem's face as she looked at them was one of deep disgust. As if unable to withstand her gaze, the Vians disappeared and their force field disappeared with them.

Freed, Spock wasted no time returning to McCoy's side. There was no telling what the Vians might do next, but McCoy's was in desperate need of help. As Gem came back as well, Spock felt a twinge of guilt. Had Gem picked up his desires against the Vians and acted on it?

Spock ruthlessly shoved that concern to the side. Keeping the doctor alive was more important than worrying about his possible corrupting influence on the young empath.


	10. Chapter 10

Captain's log - Stardate 2661.6519

Radiation levels will be down to levels our shields can handle in a couple of hours. We'll need to go in quickly, retrieve our people and the scientists and leave before another solar flare cuts us off again. Hopefully the men have found things to keep them occupied while waiting for us.

* * *

There was no telling when the Vians might return or what they might do when they did. Since spending time considering those variables would have been a poor use of his time, Spock turned his full attention to doing what he could to improve McCoy's chances. He now appreciated that the doctor had insisted that he take a more comprehensive first-aid course than was usual for landing parties. As McCoy had pointed out, there might be times that Spock might be the one in the best position to help their Captain. Not that McCoy really considered the Captain to be accident prone, but he did consider him to be a trouble magnet. Experience had led Spock to consider that there was at least some truth in that statement.

Gem came up beside Spock as he was checking the contents of the medkit. While he wished he could communicate with her better, Spock demonstrated the workings of the dermal regenerator on one of the wounds on McCoy's wrists. Watching everything with wide, interested eyes, Gem nodded slowly then moved up to McCoy's head. She hovered both hands over his skin before taking a deep breath and touching lightly.

Discreetly turning on the doctor's tricorder, Spock kept an eye on Gem's readings using McCoy's initial scan of her as a base. As soon as she began to show signs of distress, he reached over to touch her arm. She seemed to understand and pulled back away, wrapping her arms around herself as she took care of the injuries she had pulled to her own body.

While Gem was willing to help, Spock knew that McCoy's forgiveness would be difficult to gain if the doctor discovered he had not taken care to make sure Gem didn't suffer permanent injuries in the process. The amount and seriousness of the injuries were too much for Gem to handle, but with Spock's help, she brought him from near death to critical condition.

Another tremor rocked the area, this one the most violent yet. It left Spock with a hard choice. If they remained longer, Gem would regain her strength and bring McCoy to the point where his health was not as delicate. However, remaining longer might mean the collapse of the only route Spock knew of to the surface. Once back aboard the Enterprise, the medical team there would be able to tend to McCoy's injuries.

He noted Gem's concerned eyes on him. She reached out and he allowed her touch. The feeling that came across was one of trust. Nodding to himself, Spock made his decision, getting into position to life McCoy into his arms. With his strength, it was no more of an encumbrance to him that carrying a young child would have been for a human.

Spock led the way with Gem staying close by. They were in the steeply slanting passage when another tremor struck. Spock kept his footing, but Gem had to cling to him until it had passed to avoid falling. A few rocks fell, but not enough to block their way, so Spock continued to head upward.

Light was beginning to show from above when another tremor showered them with dirt and small rocks. A deeper rumble behind them told Spock that it was a good thing he had made the decision to leave when he did. Throat and eyes stinging from the dust in the air, Spock finally stepped out into the open air of the surface.

In his mind, Spock's thoughts flashed back to the previous year when Doctor McCoy had been kidnapped by beings calling themselves Talosians, who considered other races as little more than animals to be bred for their zoo. McCoy had a deep, abiding disgust for the Talosians that Spock knew of, but couldn't fully comprehend before. Now, seeing the Vians standing in front of them once more, he fully appreciated the depth of how McCoy felt.

The taller of the pair ignored Spock and addressed his comments to Gem.

"You have failed your people. You have not learned what we meant for you to learn. Your race will die with your planet with the star it circles ceases to exist in a matter of hours."

Frightened of them, Gem held onto Spock's arm. Normally, the sleeve would have prevented her from touching skin, but the ruined shirt offered little protection. He could sense her feelings through the contact. The Vians frightened her, but she had no comprehension of what was being said and his impression that she was very young was stronger than ever.

Possessing a very fine temper himself when roused, Spock addressed the Vians himself.

"How supposedly was this child to have saved her people?"

The condescending look was turned to Spock.

"We have the power to save the inhabitants of one planet from the coming nova. They had to be proven worthy of that aid by the actions of the girl. Since she has not proven worthy, they will perish."

Spock's eyes were hard, but he kept his voice steady.

"And what traits would she have had to develop to have been deemed worthy?"

"Compassion. Strength of will. Self-sacrifice. Qualities that might a race worthy of continuance."

Down deep, Spock thought what he was about to say might be unworthy of the son of an ambassador, but he found that didn't truly concern him at this point.

"If any race has proven itself unworthy, it is yours. What have you demonstrated to her besides contempt for other living beings? What have you taught her other than cruelty? She has more of the traits you call desirable that either of you have ever shown. You speak of sacrifice, yet it sounds as if, even though you yourselves wouldn't sacrifice anything in the process, you would allow an entire race to cease to exist for what equates to nothing but a whim on your part. In my lifetime, I have seen my own planet and the majority of my race die because of a twisted plot by a madman. You are far worse than he was. He at least thought he had a grievance. What has this child or her people ever done to you that they deserve extinction for it?"

The Vians made no response, but disappeared again.

Spock closed his eyes briefly and centered his mind again before taking a firmer hold on McCoy. He started walking, aiming toward the area where they had first beamed down. Glancing down at Gem, he saw her smiling warmly at him as she kept close by his side. Once they were further away from the caves that interfered with the sensors, he would lay McCoy down and see if the Enterprise was in communicator range. The sooner he could get the doctor to Sickbay, the better.


	11. Chapter 11

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.6521

We have entered orbit around Minara II, but have not been able to contact our landing party. More troublesome is that initial scanning did not pick up any life forms on the planet. If the full scans fail to locate them, I'll send down a search party, but we're running out of time.

* * *

Turning off his log, Kirk looked over to Uhura. She didn't wait for the question before she shook her head.

"No transmissions of any kind from the surface, Captain."

The Captain then looked to Chekov, who was manning the Science station.

"Still no - wait - I've got something. Five - no, now two readings."

"Give those coordinates to Scotty and beam whoever it is aboard. We'll find out where the others are from them. Mister Sulu, keep us ready to get out of here fast. I'll be in the transporter room."

"Aye, Sir."

Scotty was activating the transporter as Kirk came in. As the two men began to materialize, Kirk and Scott were both shocked speechless for a moment before Kirk hit the intercom.

"Sickbay - medical emergency in the transporter area. Mister Spock and Doctor McCoy are both down."

Scott called over to add to the information.

"Mister Spock looks to be a level three, Doctor McCoy looks a level two, going on one."

Catching Kirk's concerned glance, Scott explained.

"Something I picked up when I was working with the doc on the clinic. Triage levels so they know how bad the situation is."

"One is bad then?"

"Aye, it is. What the devil happened to them down there? Did the scientists go mad? And where are the others?"

Unfortunately, Kirk didn't know the answer to any of those questions and the two men who might know were both unconscious. The medical team entered in a rush and immediately split into two groups, Palmer, Chapel and Layali going to McCoy as M'Benga, Bierman and Thrani began to check Spock. The speed that McCoy was rushed from the room made the bad feeling in the pit of Kirk's stomach get worse.

He was still looking at the doors McCoy had been whisked through when M'Benga called him over.

"Captain, it will need to be quick, but Commander Spock says he has to speak with you."

Feeling guilty that he hadn't noticed that his First Officer was conscious, Kirk quickly moved to kneel beside Spock.

"Spock - what happened? Where are the others?"

Knowing his time was limited, Spock ignored the first question.

"Dead. All dead."

Everyone in the room froze at those words. Spock used the silence to finish what he needed to say, his voice straining to get the words out.

"Recordings will explain. Mine and the doctor's."

M'Benga broke in.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but we really must get Commander Spock to Sickbay immediately."

Kirk nodded, moving out of the way as Spock was quickly readied for transfer. Another minute later, he and Scott were alone in the Transporter room. Feeling numb, Kirk activated the intercom.

"Kirk to Bridge."

"Sulu here, Captain."

"Get us the hell out of this system. I'll be in my ready room with Mister Scott."

"Aye, sir."

Only two words, but Kirk could hear the questions behind them. Questions Kirk wanted answers to as well. Moving back to where bits of uniforms and equipment had been left in the wake of the medical response team, Kirk picked up the pair of tricorders.

"Come on, Scotty."

Red alert alarms went off and both men ran from the room - Kirk headed for the Bridge and Scott for Engineering. Kirk was calling out as he stepped onto the Bridge.

"Status report."

No one on the Bridge turned to look at him, but Chekov answered, the slight unsteadiness of his voice was the only sign of the seriousness of the situation.

"Whatever had been keeping the sun from going nova is gone, sir. Not only that, but it is now collapsing far faster than it should be."

Sulu spoke up next.

"The gravitational pull has increased tremendously and it's slowing us down. It's going to be a race to get out of range, Captain."

Kirk hit the intercom.

"Captain to Engineering. Scotty, we need everything you can give us."

"You've got it, Captain."

The ship gave an ominous shudder that reminded them all far too much of the gravitation well that almost pulled them in with the Narada.

"Now or never, Mister Sulu. Get us out of here."

There was another brief shudder before the Enterprise broke free and headed out of the system. Everyone on the Bridge caught their breath as the sun exploded in an intense burst of light that made them wince even with the view screens dampening the effect. The silence remained as each of them took in the spectacle that they had very nearly become part of.

Kirk stood and looked around at his people.

"Great job, everyone. We need to work on cutting down on the number of last-minute escapes, though."

The nervous edge to the laughter showed how close they all knew it had been. Kirk knew a question about the landing party would be coming soon and he wanted to avoid that until he had some answers. He activated the intercom.

"Mister Scott, meet me in the ready room."

As Kirk picked the two tricorders back up, the glance Uhura gave them didn't escape his notice.

"Mister Sulu, you have the conn. Stay in area until the astrophysics labs get all the readings they need for Starfleet."

Arriving before Scott did, Kirk took a moment to check on Spock and McCoy.

"Kirk to Sickbay."

"Chapel here, Captain. They're both unconscious at the moment, sir. Mister Spock is being treated for some broken bones and a concussion."

He didn't have to see her to hear the hesitation.

"And Bones?"

"He should make a full recovery, but Captain? Neither of the scientists at the outpost were a medical doctor, were they?"

"No. They were both astrophysicists. Why?"

"Someone has done massive amounts of regeneration work on Doctor McCoy. Far more than could have been done with the medknit he had with him. If it hadn't been for that, quite frankly, he would never have made it back to the Enterprise."

Scott walked in on the last part of Chapel's report. McCoy had still looked that bad after someone had helped him? He could tell that the Captain was having the same reaction as he asked Chapel to keep him informed and signed off.

Gesturing toward the table, Kirk settled in one chair and began looking over the tricorders while Scott went to the room's small replicator to get them both a coffee. The quick check showed both men had made multiple entries while on Minara II. As Scott passed him a coffee, Kirk gave him a small smile.

"Thanks. So - should we listen to the ones from Spock or Bones first?"

Taking a seat near the Captain, Scotty shook his head.

"We'd probably get the best idea of what happened if we listen to them by their time stamps. I can feed the recordings into the computer and have it sort them out."

Agreeing that would be best, Kirk handed over the tricorders. Less than three minutes later, they were listening. The first log was from McCoy - nothing unexpected, only a mention of quake activity. Next one in order was Spock reporting on more quakes while they slept and speaking of splitting up the party.

McCoy's next recording was the first sign of real trouble - Kiyosaki and Vogel going missing followed by finding a recording showing the two scientists had disappeared as well.

The logs started blending together to Kirk at that point. The discovery of the female empath - finding the bodies of the missing men - the Vians and their great experiment - the torture of Spock followed by the final log of McCoy saying goodbye to Spock. Now he knew who must have been the one that kept his friend alive. The voiceless young alien that McCoy had named Gem. But the recordings ended and Kirk still didn't know what had happened at the end. What had happened to the young woman and the Vians?

Shutting off the playback, Scott looked to Kirk.

"You don't think that little lass was still down there, do you?"

It only took a moment for Kirk to rule that out.

"No. I can't believe Spock would have left her behind if she was alive."

Remembering Spock's words in the Transporter room, Scott nodded.

"Mister Spock said 'all dead'. D'you think he meant the Vians as well?"

There was both anger and bitterness in Kirk's answer.

"I hope so."


	12. Chapter 12

Sickbay log -Stardate 2261.654. Head Nurse Christine Chapel recording.

Commander Spock has regained consciousness and is requesting the Captain. I have updated the Captain and expect he will arrive shortly. Doctor McCoy remains unconscious, but he is out of critical condition now and his readings have been improving steadily.

* * *

Chapel made the remainder of her brief notes before the opening of the Sickbay doors drew her attention. As expected, the Captain had arrived. Not as expected, Scott was right behind him. She was pleased that Kirk had brought McCoy's tricorder as she'd requested.

"Thank you for bringing that, Captain. Mister Spock informed me that he had taken readings on Doctor McCoy's injuries. We want to double check and make sure we've covered everything. Mister Spock is waiting for you."

Kirk only nodded in response, making a beeline for the area Chapel had indicated. For a moment, he thought Spock had gone to sleep, but he was acknowledged the second he entered the room.

"Captain. Mister Scott. Have we left the Minarian system?"

"We have. And there isn't a Minarian system any more."

Shifting his position on the biobed and opening is eyes, Spock nodded.

"I had suspected as much. Somehow the Vians must have been able to stall the inevitable until their great experiment reached its end."

Before Kirk could even open his mouth to speak, Spock continued.

"How is the doctor?"

The question took him off guard.

"You didn't ask Nurse Chapel?"

Spock paused.

"Nurse Chapel belongs to the school of thought that someone receiving medical care should not hear potentially bad news. I would not know if she were telling me the truth or something to keep me from asking additional questions."

Kirk took a seat near Spock as Scott found a chair of his own.

"I've been told that Bones is doing better, but still unconscious. Spock? I listened to the logs, but what happened before we found you?"

Scott had left quietly and now came back with a small glass of juice, offering to Spock, who accepted it and took a sip before speaking.

"Thank you, Mister Scott. We knew from our experiences with the Vians that they could block readings from our equipment, so I judged that our best hope of being located quickly would be to return to out original beam down site. We were perhaps a few hundred meters away when the Vians reappeared. A force struck us, knocking us away. I was carrying Doctor McCoy and, as he was already badly injured, I tried to keep myself between him and the ground. As I was informed that I had both a bleeding head wound and a concussion on arrival, I can also presume that the force caused me to collide with a rock. I have no other recollections before waking aboard the Enterprise."

Spock drank some more of the juice.

"I know it will bother the doctor that we had to leave our dead behind, but not knowing what the Vians may have done to Gem and her people is - highly unsatisfactory."

A frown formed on Kirk's face.

"Her people? There were more people on that planet?"

"No, not on the planet, but somewhere in the Minarian system. The Vians claimed to have the power to save all of the inhabitants of Gem's world, but wanted to judge her to determine if they would bother."

Scott let out a low whistle.

"Sound like the Vians are cold ones. Do y'think they were caught when the sun went?"

"If there is one thing that I am sure of, Mister Scott? It is that the Vians survived."

A slight noise drew the attention of all three men. It was Chapel, tricorder still in hand. Her skin tone was far paler than usual to the point that Kirk was worried about her. Her focus was on Spock.

"These readings were of Doctor McCoy."

"I believe the doctor also took full reading of the men who died, but as I recall, the doctor's readings were not much better. He had intracranial hemorrhaging, hemorrhaging into his abdominal area from both the spleen and liver, kidney failure and well as a few other less traumatic injuries such as lung congestion. Had the young empath not assisted in healing him, I doubt he would have lived for much longer after those readings were taken."

That led Kirk to another question.

"It sounded as if Bones went with them willingly?"

Spock shook his head.

"He went with them, but I do not believe that it was willingly. I was in a deep healing trance at the time, but is is my belief that the Vians coerced Doctor McCoy into going with them by either threatening myself or Gem. She and the doctor bonded almost immediately after meeting, perhaps due to the healing aspect that they both have at their cores."

The smile that formed on Kirk's face had a sad tinge.

"Probably one of the best descriptions I've heard for Bones."

Layali came to Chapel side, smiling.

"Doctor McCoy is requesting an update on Commander Spock. Well, actually more like demanding."

A demanding Bones meant a conscious Bones. Relief washed over Kirk, but Spock spoke before he was able to.

"I believe it would be advantageous if you would allow me to go to where the doctor is to allow him to see me for himself."

When Chapel looked hesitant, Spock continued.

"Seeing the doctor would also make it easier for myself to enter a proper meditation. After all, you did state earlier that I am remaining here for observation. Surely I can be observed where the doctor is as easily as I could be observed here."

There was no doubt in Chapel's mind that this was a losing battle, so she conceded the point.

"Fine. We'll moved you to the bed next to his. But only two visitors at a time. Doctor McCoy needs his rest."

Kirk gave Chapel a wide smile that made her immediately suspicious.

"That works out perfectly. Scotty and I make two."

Chapel shook her head firmly.

"With Mister Spock, that would be three."

Spock canted one brow.

"I am a patient and so cannot be considered a visitor."

Starting to laugh, Chapel threw her hands up.

"I give up. Fine - all of you. But don't let him talk over a whisper. His vocal cords were damaged. We've used the regenerator on them, but he'll need to limit that amount of talking and his volume for at least a week, maybe more."

As Spock was able to move on his own, transferring him to the other area was only a matter of minutes. McCoy didn't move much beyond shifting his head, but his eyes followed the activity. He looked relieved to see Spock walking on his own and looked pleased to see Kirk and Scott. Kirk moved to the side of the biobed, resting his hand over one of McCoy's.

"Good to see your eyes open again, Bones. How are you feeling?"

Before Chapel could scold Kirk for asking questions, McCoy made a few gestures with his hands that had Kirk snickering.

"Like something the cat dragged in, huh? Not surprising."

The gestures intrigued Spock.

"That is the Terran sign language, is it not?"

Kirk answered with a nod.

"Bones has tried to learn the basics in as many languages as he can. He told me that translators are fine, but being able to directly ask a patient what hurts and where helps with establishing trust. He was learning it while we were at the Academy - I got interested in it and we practiced together."

McCoy made his next set of gestures while looking toward Spock, though he directed the signs toward Kirk, who translated.

"Bones says that if you're interested in learning more, he still has the lessons on his PADD that we used."

"That would be most interesting, Leonard. Thank you."

The smile on McCoy's face remained for a moment, but it faded as McCoy whispered his question with one word.

"Gem?"

Spock knew what the doctor wanted to know.

"I do not know what became of her. Whether the Vians ultimately decided Gem had won the right to life for her people or not may well be something we shall never know."

Closing his eyes briefly, McCoy spoke softly again.

"What you said to them? Good."

An expression of surprise appeared on Spock's face.

"You were aware enough to hear that?"

A nod was the only response and it was obvious that McCoy was fading fast. Kirk gave McCoy's hand a pat.

"Go back to sleep, Bones. We'll talk more after you have a nap."

Kirk snorted, but didn't translate what Bones signed next. Scott thought it was fairly self-explanatory .


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue - Stardate 2262.091

Time passed and things returned to normal aboard the Enterprise - or as close to normal as things ever managed to get during a deep space mission. McCoy and Spock both healed in their own ways. At first, they met fairly often to share a meal or tea and talk. Sharing tea and food continued, but gradually their talks turned to things other than Minara II. Instead of being something they remembered daily, it became more of an occasional thought popping up. It wasn't that either of them forgot, it was simply that other incidents and interactions with other races drew their focus to the present.

Around half a year had gone by when McCoy and Spock accompanied Scott to the planned spot in the crew's quarters where they were going to create a new clinic. McCoy was asking Spock about the possibility of a mini-lab when there was a call for Scott over the intercom. When he stepped out of the room, Scott heard an odd noise, turned and found the door leading to the clinic space was gone.

* * *

The odd noise created a very different reaction inside the room. Spock and McCoy both froze at the sound they both remembered all too well and none too fondly. Taking a deep breath, McCoy turned and found himself instinctively hugging the young woman who grabbed him. He knew the Vians were in the room, but he ignored them and gave Gem his full attention.

"Gem - I'm so glad to see you. You look so well."

She did look well. McCoy had no way of knowing how lifespans or aging ran in Gem's people, but she looked far more mature than his last sight of her. Of course, much of that change might have had to do with the confidence that practically radiated off of her now.

Releasing McCoy, she turned and gave Spock an equally enthusiastic hug. Already knowing from experience that touching her was a far different experience to touching humans or even other Vulcans, Spock didn't flinch away. In fact, he gave her a brief hug in return. He continued from where the doctor had left off.

"Indeed, we are both pleased to see you again. We did not think we would ever know what became of you or your people."

It was still questionable how much of spoken words that Gem understood, but she obviously caught Spock's meaning as she turned her head and gave the Vians a glare that did McCoy proud.

The Vians then chose, unwisely, to raise their objections. Lal gestured toward Gem.

"She and all of her people show the same lack of respect and ingratitude towards us."

Spock and McCoy exchanged a glance. Some of the crew might have been of the opinion that the First Officer and the CMO were unable to agree on anything. They were wrong - the one thing that Spock and McCoy fully agreed on was their opinion of the Vians. McCoy's voice had a near Artic chill behind his words.

"Gem and her people are empathic. Do you really think that they would have approved of torture and death as a requirement for survival?"

Spock's voice was no warmer.

"Which did you expend more energy on? The running of your great experiment or the moving of Gem's people?"

Thann was scowling as he spoke.

"The great experiment could not be compromised."

The loud snort from McCoy seemed to startle the Vians, but it brought a smile to Gem's face.

"Your so-called test of worthiness? You proved Gem was more worthy than you simply by the fact that you required that kind of test. Why should she feel grateful to you? You put her through hell and never even let her know why. Why would her people be grateful? They know what you did to an innocent young woman for no other reason than you wanted to play God."

McCoy paused and then narrowed his eyes.

"Or is that the problem? Is the real reason that you're upset is because Gem and her people didn't fall down on their knees and worship you? Do you really know how empathy works? You can stand there and lie about your motives all day long, but she and the ones like her? They know better. They can feel what your intentions really were."

A shiver went down McCoy's back - the kind that his grandmother would refer to as someone walking over your grave. A quick glance over to Spock showed a slight frown was forming on his face, but before he could question it, he heard a thud and Gem darted between them, heading out of the door.

Again ignoring the Vians, the two men followed Gem out into the corridor to find her taking hold of Kirk's hand, which was bloody. McCoy couldn't figure out why Kirk had apparently punched the bulkhead, but he was distracted by watching Gem work. The hesitancy that she had previously shown before healing was gone. She winced as the injuries transferred to her, but her movements had all been strong and sure.

Once the injuries taken onto her own hand were gone, Gem smiled and laid her hand over Kirk's heart before using her free hand to gesture toward Spock and McCoy. Still in awe over how she had repaired his hand, Kirk realized that the woman had also picked up how worried he'd been about his friends as well.

Thann moved to the door to speak, but didn't step into the corridor.

"We must leave."

At Gem's irritated glance, Thann withdrew back inside. Kirk couldn't hold back a chuckle over who appeared to be in charge. Gem turned her attention back to Kirk, touching his face briefly. Feelings of protectiveness washed over him and, even though he didn't know how he knew it, Kirk knew she was asking him to take care of Spock and McCoy. He gave her a smile.

"I promise I will do everything I can. Not only for them, but for the rest of my crew as well."

Gem positively beamed at him and wrapped him in a quick hug. When she released him, she moved to Spock and gave him another hug as well. Spock ignored Kirk's amusement as he spoke to her.

"Seeing you again has been most gratifying. Live long and prosper - you and your people."

When she reached McCoy, Gem clung a little tighter than she had to the others. When she pulled back slightly, McCoy kissed her forehead.

"Be happy, darlin'. I'm really going to miss you."

Gem smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek before allowing her hand to rest briefly over his heart. Then, she turned and walked briskly into the room. The strange noise sounded again - neither Spock or McCoy had to look to know that meant that Gem and Vians were gone.

* * *

Kirk led the way to a conference room with Scott, McCoy and Spock following quietly. In fact, Kirk didn't speak until everyone was seated and had either coffee or tea in front of them.

"I suppose I should begin with the obvious question. What the devil did they do with you for an entire day?"

It would have been difficult to say which man looked more stunned by the question, but McCoy regained his voice first.

"A day? We weren't even with them for an hour."

Spock was consulting with one of the computer ports in the room, frown deepening as he did.

"The Captain is quite right, Doctor. From the time we stepped into the room until we stepped back out, 1.46198 days passed. I felt a moment of disorientation immediately before Gem ran from the room. From the glance you were giving me, might I presume you had a similar sensation?"

McCoy gave a slow nod.

"Something like that, yeah. Hell, no wonder you were all worked up, Jim. I couldn't figure what could have gotten you mad enough to punch the bulkhead."

Having the grace to look embarrassed about that, Kirk glanced back down at his hand.

"She's a remarkable young woman. I can see why she made such a strong impression on both of you."

Scowling down at his cup of tea, McCoy grumbled.

"She's one hell of a woman - which makes me mad even thinking about the fact that the Vians are still ordering her around."

Kirk was in for another surprise as Spock reached over and laid a hand on McCoy's arm.

"I would not be so sure about that, Leonard. Consider what happened in the room. Gem came immediately to us and examined our health. I felt the warmth from her using her powers and I am certain you did as well."

McCoy nodded his acknowledgement, but uncharacteristically remained silent, waiting for Spock to continue.

"She was not surprised to see us, so she had expected to come. You will also remember that when I mentioned that you and I had been concerned regarding the end fate of Gem and her people, she turned and glared at the Vians."

Chuckling, McCoy nodded again.

"I remember that with pleasure, but I'm not sure where you're going with this."

"Do you also recall when we first saw Gem and I advised caution? While you agreed with me that appearances can be deceiving, you did not hesitate to approach her."

The nod was slower and more thoughtful as McCoy remembered what he had been thinking that day.

"Yeah. I said that something about her felt right to me."

Looking pleased, Spock turned to Kirk.

"At the time, I was curious as to which force was the greater - Leonard's natural desire to protect or Gem's desire to be protected. In the end, since both desires seemed genuine, I did not question it further at that time. But now that Gem is more confident, I believe that her powers of persuasion have increased as well."

It was Kirk that put together what Spock was saying first.

"In other words, you think she was the one that decided to come here and used the Vians as her transport?"

"I see no other logical explanation for the visit when I take into consideration that both of the Vians were acting in a manner that I believe you might call sulky."

After thinking that over for a minute, McCoy started to laugh. Served them right.

As his friend continued to laugh, Kirk began to snicker. Even in the short time he'd had with Gem, he'd picked up on a couple of mannerisms and expressions that he could recognize as coming from either Spock or McCoy. If she absorbed their stubborn streaks as well? The Vians had forged their own leash from steel. The irreverent thought also crossed his mind that it was a little like Spock and McCoy had had a child together. Kirk shook his head after a minute, trying to erase that particular mental image from his brain.

Giving McCoy a friendly poke, Kirk finished his coffee and rose from his chair.

"That, gentlemen, is the Vians' problem and not ours. Time to get back to work - we have a ship to run."


End file.
